gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse
'''Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse '''is a 2D fighting game published and developed by Orange Soft. It is the sequel to Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony. Released for Arcades (System 201), PC and the Samsung Zeo. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same from the first game, with a few new gameplay mechanics. The Type system returns from the first game, with the additin of exclusive traits for each type. *Quarter-Moon Type High Jump: A super-jump that goes higher than most jumps. Hold down for a few seconds, then quickly press up. Wave Cancel: Cancels a dodge wave instantly, allowing for more advanced strategies. Quickly tap the block button anytime during a dodge wave. *Half-Moon Type Steady Guard: A special guard that dosen't consume Vita and averts chip damage from any type of move. Hold back and the block button simultaneously. Consumes Luna. Reflect: A special parry-type move that bounces projectiles back at the opponent. Tap the block button the second the opponent's projectile attack hits. *Full-Moon Type Charge Attack: Charged special moves that deal more damage than their normal kind. Perform the motion for a special, then hold down the attak button used for a few seconds. Down Strike: Special attack that hits downed opponents heavily. Press down and any attack button. Can only be done when the opponent is knocked down. New features include Bloodlust mode, a special mode that is activated whenever the player has 20-30% health remaining. When active, Bloodlust mode can power up the player's attacks or make them faster. Depending of the Type in use, players can enter Bloodlust mode faster or slower. Another new feature is the Counter-Break, which allows the player to counter the oppnent's Break with his/her own.To perform a Counter-Break, the player must hit all four buttons the second the opponent Breaks the player's attack. Counter-Breaking consumes Vita and thus, only Vita breaks can be countered. Story In the previous Crimson Carnival, Kiyo Kamiya was about to finsh off Dominus when he decided to activate his Eyes of Fate and using it to cause Kiyo's Eyes of Future Deat to go berserk, inflicting immense pain to Kiyo. Twilight then runs in and fights Dominus. After a long, gruelling battle, Twilight was able to weaken Dominus. However, before she was about to deal the final blow, Dominus uses his own blood to create a blood portal, allowing him to escape. Twilight then runs to Kiyo, who fell unconscious after the ordeal. As Kiyo wakes up, he finds Twilight by his side. Twilight then tells him about what happened during the Carnival's last hours. She then tells him her secret, that she has been hiding for a long time: she is a vampire, and is one half of the incarnation of the origin of all vampires: Lilith, the Screech Owl. Twilight then asks Kiyo if he can keep her secret from everybody, and he promised. Six months after the last Crimson Carnival. Kiyo is confronted by a mysterious man who goes by the name "Dawn", who seems to know everything about him and Twilight. The mysterious man then walks away, leaving Kiyo with questions. Kiyo then takes a look at the moon, only to find out that it is shining an ominous red glow. The next day, Twilight returns in his life, as a transfer student in his school. As dismissal time comes, Kiyo confronts Twilight. He told her about the mysterious man that he stumbled upon a while ago. Twilight then revealed that it was her twin brother Dawn, the other half of the Reincarnation. Just then, Dawn comes and interferes in their conversation. He told them that the Crimson Carnival will return, leaving a pair of white envelopes containing their invitations behind. With no time to waste, Kiyo leaves for the Carnival, not knowing that it was a trap set up by Dominus to exact his revenge on Kiyo. Charcacter Returning *Kiyo Kamiya Voiced by: Hikaru Midorikawa (JP), Brad Swaile (EN) *Twilight Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (JP), Erin Fitzgerald (EN) *Motoko Tsukagami Voiced by: Ryoka Yuzuki (JP), Carrie Keranen (EN) *Abel of the Light Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (JP), Travis Willingham (EN) *Kagetsu Voiced by: Isshin Chiba (JP), David Vincent (EN) *Roman Black Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (JP, human), Patrick Seitz (EN, human), Pre-recorded howls (wolf) *Terence Reid Voiced by: Megumi Ogata (JP), Brina Palencia (EN) *Shekinah Voiced by: Kana Ueda (JP), Wendee Lee (EN) *Mr. X Voiced by: "TAKA" (noises) *The Red Knight Voiced by: Unsho Ishizuka (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) *Count Godfried Dominus Voiced by: Yasunori Masutani (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) New *Dawn Voiced by: Akira Ishida (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (EN) The other half of the Reincarnation and Twilight's twin brother. Fights with needles. *Shiori Yumizuka Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (JP), (EN) A psychopathic girl who has an obsession with Kiyo. Fights with a butcher knife. *Prisoner No. 405 Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka (JP), Michael McConnohie (EN) A prisoner who was subject to horrible experiments by an unknown organization. Fights with his demonic right arm. *Mida Curtis Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka (JP), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (EN) A dark sorceress with a streak of vampire blood within her. Fights with her black magic. *Doppelganger Voiced by: None A blob-like creature with shapeshifting abilities. Fights by morphing into is current opponent. Trivia *The song in the game's intro is "Off With Her Head" by American rock band Icon for Hire. The song was originally released as the third single from their debut album Scripted, released in 2011. The music video for Off WIth Her Head (as seen above) is available as an unlockable item in the game's Gallery mode. *In the console version, when using Doppelganger in Arcade mode, the CPU will automatically load Dominus' non-Unchained (boss) form in the final stage. This is because Unchained characters cannot be selected in Arcade mode. *The #12 and #14 reference color palettes remain in the game, with Dominus and the new characters gaining their own reference palettes **Dawn is Mello **Shiori is Yuno Gasai **Prisoner No. 405 is **Mida is Caster **Dominus is Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:PC games Category:Orange Soft Category:PC Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Zeo Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Crisis Moon Series